


You Think What!

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-03
Updated: 2005-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Accusations were made and laughter was had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think What!

"I'm sorry, Sir. You think that Jack and I are what?" Daniel asked as he sat down. Hammond looked at Daniel for a few seconds then Daniel started laughing. Hammond had never heard Daniel laugh like that.

"I fail to see what is so amusing, Dr. Jackson. This is serious." Hammond said. Daniel nodded and got himself under control.

"I think that if Jack and I were having sexual relations we would know about it, Sir." Daniel said. Hammond looked at Daniel for a few seconds.

"Allegations were made that you and Colonel O'Neill are in a relationship." Hammond said.

"Really? I want to know where they got that from." Daniel said.

"I have documented days of you staying at his house." Hammond said.

"If it's Fridays then yes. Years ago we did team night. Everyone came over and watched a game or a movie. Usually I drank too much. And since Sam would have to take Teal'c back to the base I just stayed there. After a few years Sam and Teal'c did their own thing and Jack and I kept on watching games." Daniel said.

"Would you be willing to take a lie detector test?" Hammond asked.

"Yes." Daniel said.

"Good. You may go." Hammond said.

Jack entered Daniel's office an hour later to find the rest of his team trying to split a gut. Teal'c was laughing which was odd. But Sam was laughing so hard that she was crying. And Daniel was bent double with Sam leaning on his back.

"What did I miss?" Jack asked. Everyone looked at him and started laughing harder. After a few minutes Daniel composed himself.

"I'm taking a lie detector test in three hours." Daniel said.

"And this is a laughing matter how?"

"Because it's about yours and Daniel's relationship." Sam said. Jack looked at them.

"General Hammond talked to about the fact that someone made allegations. Saying you and I are in a relationship." Daniel said. Jack started laughing. Hammond walked into the room to find everyone still laughing. Except Jack was now leaning over Daniel's desk trying not to fall down. He immediately turned and left the room.

"So you passed?" Jack asked Daniel. SG-1 was doing a team night. Pizza, beer, but this time no movie. They just wanted to talk.

"You knew I would." Daniel said. As he sat back down on the couch beside Jack. Teal'c was sitting in a chair and Sam was sitting on the floor between his legs.

"I just don't understand why they would think it now?" Sam asked.

"Indeed. You are spending less time at each others house's now." Teal'c said.

"I know. That first year we spent at least four nights a week together. And now that it's only one." Daniel said.

"I think we should do team nights again. Nice restaurants and the such." Jack said.

"You mean double dates, Sir?" Sam asked. Jack laughed.

"Yes. I guess that what I mean."

"Guest room hasn't been used in years. We all crash. Put the music loud enough and you won't hear Jack." Daniel said which earn him a slap on the thigh.

"I think we could do that." Sam said looking at Teal'c.

"As long as you wash the sheets yourself." Jack said.

"So do you think that they would think anything when Teal'c moves in?" Jack asked.

"I don't know.. threesomes?" Daniel said. Which got Sam to snort into her drink.

"So Daniel how did you fool it?" Sam asked when she was calm.

"Semantics. They asked if Jack and I have sex. No we make love. If Jack and I are in a relationship. No we are in a partnership." Daniel said.

"Never try to questions a linguist." Jack said pulling Daniel close.

"I could have made that things think I was telling the truth if they asked if I was a woman." Daniel said.


End file.
